Hurry Home
by Lyn Rulez
Summary: Lynzey (Lyn) is in her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. There is a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. She is worse that what everyone thought she would be. When her grandfather decides to leave, McGonagall is hurt. Who will be there to help Lynzey through her crises. Full Summary inside


Hey Everyone, Sorry its been a while since I decided to write a story. I have been taking care of my Son who will be a year old in Month 2days. I cant wait. He is growing up on my fast for me. I am going to rewrite Hurry Home since I keep getting more ideas for it lately. I decided to take it down since I wasn't writing anymore and it didn't sound to good for me. So I really hope that it will turn out a better and that everyone will enjoy reading it.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

_**SUMMARY: **_

_Lynzey (Lyn) is in her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. There is a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. She is worse that what everyone thought she would be. When her grandfather decides to leave, McGonagall is hurt. Who will be there to help Lynzey through her crises. Will Snape be there, or will she try and leave and find her grandfather. What will the Defense of Dark Arts Teacher think about Lynzey living at Hogwarts. Will she go to the extreme to find out about her family and what they and the other teachers are hiding. Read and Find Out?_

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

_**MY CHARACTERS**_

_Lynzey Kay Dumbledore:_

_Lyn to everyone except for her grandfather he calls her Lynzey._

_Her grandfather gave her name Lynzey is one of her mother's middle name, Kay comes from the first three letters in her mother's first name – __**Kay**__ann __**Lyn-zey**__ Marie Dumbledore. But he put Lynzey together._

_She has been sick since the day she was born. When she turned Thirteen she started having premonitions in her dreams (some comes true, some don't, some are warnings)_

_Severus has always made her potions that will help her, every once in a while he will try out a new potion._

_Lynzey has a room in Dumbledore's office as well as in her dorm when she turned eleven. _

_She knows the castle by back of her hand, besides the Weasley Twins and Mr. Filch. She even knows all of its secret passages._

_Lyn has Light Red Hair, Bright Blue Eyes. She is Half Witch – Half Muggle. She thinks is she is a full Witch (Dumbledore hasn't told her about her Muggle father – she thinks her father died before she was born). Her Muggle father doesn't want her, but he will help out when Dumbledore needs it. He does have a picture of her every year on her birthday._

_Her mother is a ghost at the castle. She died just minutes after having her._

_She prefers to call Professor Snape (Uncle Severus) and Professor McGonagall (Auntie Minvera) since they helped Professor Dumbledore raise her (well the whole school did), but they would take her for a while during the day so Dumbledore can get some stuff done._

_Lynzey was almost a month and a half early and she was very small for her age and she still is._

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

**Hurry Home**

_Chapter 1:_

It was the end-of-semester and the students were doing there exams before Christmas break. Many of the students were looking forward to returning home for three weeks to spend time with their families. The students studied hard for their exams hoping they will pass them, so that they will go on to a new semester and learn new things. Lyn and the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor's and the fourth years from Hufflepuff were taking their Charms exam before lunch. After lunch they had Potions since Professor Snape had switched his fourth years around this year. It was almost time for the bell to ring so many of the students hurried to finish their exam. Lyn decided to finish taking her time to finish her exam, because she knew that she was staying here at Hogwarts for Christmas.

The bell rang and the students turned their exams in into Professor Flitwick. Then they gathered their stuff and headed out of the class room. Lyn and Ginny Weasley headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to drop their books off before heading towards the Great Hall. They walked past the headmaster's office when Lyn decided to stop by and say hi to her Grandfather. She walked over to the stone gargoyle and said;

"Chocolate Frizzy Wheezy".

The gargoyle moved showing a pair of stairs that headed up towards a door at the top of the stairs. Lyn started up the stairs, when she turned around and asked Ginny if she was coming with her. Ginny decided that since they were not in a hurry she would go with her. They walked into the office and Lyn took the door to the left reveling a small room with a bed in the corner. Lyn walked over to the small window and opened the curtain. She saw that Hagrid and Fang were coming up the path towards the castle. Neither of the girls had heard the door open until they heard someone say,

"Lynzey"

Lyn turned around and smiled,

"Hi Grandpa" she said.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile back at her.

"How come you two are not down at lunch" he said.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come with us" Lyn said as she shut the curtain.

Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh and said,

"Come on, lets go".

So Dumbledore, Ginny, Lyn all walked out of the small room in to the office, then they headed out of the office and down the stone stairs and out from behind the stone gargoyle. The three headed to the Great Hall. Dumbledore took the door to the left, which headed up behind the teachers table. Lyn and Ginny processed into the Great Hall with some of the other students heading in. Lyn could hear many of the students talking about going home. When a tall figure with bright blonde hair approached the two of them.

"Hey Ginny" he said, "Can I talk to your for a minute".

"Sure Draco" Ginny said.

Lyn left the two of them alone and walked over to the Gryffindor Table. She sat down next to some of the fifth year students.

"I can't believe that she game me a detention" a black haired boy said.

Lyn grabbed a plate when someone asked her a question.

"Have you seen my sister".

"Ron" Lyn said, "she is with Draco".

Lyn looked at the teachers table and smiled at her Grandfather, trying to avoid the new Defense of Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore looked towards his Granddaughter when he felt someone staring at him. Ginny walked back in and sat down next to Lyn and began eating. She was debating on tell Lyn what Draco had asked her to do or not.

The next thing the see was that Lyn got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore could tell that something was wrong with his Granddaughter. He was about to get up when he saw that Professor McGonagall had gotten up and headed out the door. When she walked out in the hallway she looked around to see if she could find Lyn. Lyn was leaning up against the wall holding her head. McGonagall walk over towards her.

"Lyn" she said.

"Hmmm" Lyn said as she sat down on the floor.

"What's wrong" McGonagall said.

"Nothing" Lyn said still holding her head in her hands.

"Lynzey" McGonagall said sternly, "I know something is wrong".

"Fine" Lyn said, "The room just started spinning".

McGonagall took a breath and sat down next to Lyn, and said,

"Did you take your potion".

"I did this morning" Lyn said through her hands, "but I don't have anymore".

She looked up at McGonagall and said,

"I wish I had Uncle Severus's class before lunch, instead of after".

McGonagall wrapped her arms around Lyn and gave her a hug. Lyn started standing up using the wall for support. The room had finally stopped spinning.

"Are you all right now" McGonagall said.

"I am now" Lyn said as she gave her a hug and helped her up.

"Alright" McGonagall said, "I am going back in and let your Grandfather know".

"Ok" Lyn said, "Can also ask Uncle Severus if he has some made".

"You can ask him Lyn" McGonagall said.

Lyn looked up at McGonagall and gave her a big smile and said in her sweet voice,

"Please Auntie Minvera".

Minvera knew that she couldn't resit that look that Lyn gave her. It was once of her weaknesses when it came to Lyn.

"You seem to know how to get your way" Minvera said.

All Lyn could do was smile and says,

"Yep".

Professor McGonagall walked back through the door behind the teachers table. She walks over to Professor Snape and whisper in his ear, what Lyn had asked her to ask him. Then she walks over to her seat and sits down. She also lets Dumbledore know about his Granddaughter. Even thou he was worried about her, he knew that she need Professor Snape more. Many of the students continued to talk as they were eating. Some of the student were looking over their last minutes notes before their class after lunch. Hope that they can pass their exams so the can go on to the next semester. So they don't have to relearn what they just did before Christmas.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

I hoped you liked it. I know its about her fourth year. I am trying to come up with a rewrite of her first years.

_Chapter 2: Coming Soon_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
